Don't Leave Me
by fridgemagnet
Summary: Draco receives a letter, the contents is upsetting so he leave the Malfoy household. Being curious, Scorpius, Draco's son, follows him. Unexpected things always happen in cemeteries...


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this fic

* * *

Draco ran his long thin fingers through his white blond hair, he turned to his son with a sweet smile, "I need to tell you something Scorpius."

Scorpius glowered up at his father from his dinner, he already knew the rules of Hogwarts, and he wasn't going to use any magic without his father's permission. "Yes dad," he replied tunefully.

"I'm going to be leaving home for a while, could you give this to your mother," Draco handed his son an envelope. Scorpius could tell that the envelope was sealed with a charm that would only allow certain people to open it. Scorpius didn't even bother to try opening it; he just placed the letter next to him and continued eating his dinner.

Draco straightened up and checked the time. He would leave in 10 minutes and then he would never return. There were too many painful memories in this house, and she made him forget it all. They were leaving their lives together and creating a new one where they would be free to be with one another.

Draco smiled and turned towards the window and on the horizon saw, what he thought looked like an owl. He opened the window as the creature flew closer, it was an owl and it was carrying an envelope. Draco let the owl in and took the letter from its leg. The letter was addressed to him. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but opened it anyway.

_**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,**_

_**I write to inform you of the death of your lover, Miss Ginny Potter Weasley. You heard about her trip to Romania to visit her brother Charlie and to try out with working with dragons. It was her third day and she was handling one of the ferocious Hungarian Horntail. Why there was a Hungarian Horntail in Romania, no one knows, but they suspect it got lost finding its way back to its birthing grounds. Long story short she got burnt and wounded and ended up going to the Romanian equivalent of St. Mungo's.**_

_**I wish you luck in your future, Draco Malfoy.**_

The letter ended without a signature. Draco felt cold, the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and sweat was forming on his forehead. He wanted to scream and yell and sob and weep, but he knew he could not mourn over her in this house. Draco swept his jacket from a coat rack, "Where are you going daddy?" Scorpius asked.

Draco thought quickly, "I'm going out for a while."

Scorpius watched dazed as his father left the house, should he follow his dad? Why not? He grabbed his jacket and ran after his father into the cool twilit evening.

* * *

Draco stood in front of his father's grave, tears free falling from his face, no one would take notice of him. Everyone cries in cemeteries. Why did she have to leave? He had told her the trip was a bad idea from the start, but yet she had insisted on it. Draco hadn't felt to badly afterwards since right after her comment they began another round of passionate sex.

Scorpius looked up from behind a grave stone, what would make him go to granddad's grave? For all Scorpius had picked up from their conversations was that Draco was happy to not be burdened by his wicked father looming his shoulder the entire time.

In fairness since the Dark Lord had died Lucius Malfoy had gone insane, who was he supposed to worship? The alcohol got him in the end, if it hadn't been for Draco, Lucius would have blown all their riches on booze.

Yet he was crying at his father's grave, Scorpius sighed, but stayed where he was.

Draco wiped his eyes several time, but they would not stop leaking tears. How utterly pathetic he thought to himself, and straightened up, ruffled his hair and stared a head.

What he saw made his jaw drop. Ginny was standing opposite him, on the other side of the gravestones. "I knew you would be here," Ginny smiled at him.

Draco thought back to the letter, "But what about the letter?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"What letter?" Ginny asked, her happy face turning a little confused.

"I received a letter telling me that you were dead, you'd been burnt and killed by a Hungarian Horntail at your brother's place," Draco said shakily, trembling at the words spilling out from his mouth.

"Oh no, maybe they were trying to prank you or something, because as you can see and as you can hear, I'm alive and right in front of you," Ginny mused.

It was true; they had slowly been walking towards each other, not over the graves, they stood facing each other, bodies millimetres away. Overwhelmed Draco embraced his lover and squeezed tightly, she was there, she was alive. "I told you," Ginny didn't get far because Draco shushed her.

"Let's get away from here," he said, taking her hand in his they began to walk away from the cemetery.

Scorpius was too shocked to do anything. His dad had started talking to himself; Scorpius had edged closer to see if anyone was there. He frowned, only his father stood there, yet Draco kept on talking.

Scorpius jumped as a dry autumn leaf hit the back of his head, he turned around to see if anyone was behind him; there wasn't. When Scorpius moved his gaze back to his dad he felt a rush of unease envelop his body. Draco was hugging the night air, it was so realistic, like someone was actually there, but no one was. Then Draco had taken an imaginary hand in his and began walking off into the semi-darkness.

Scorpius yelled after his father, but he would not turn round to face his son. He ran after him, but it was to no avail, once he thought he was close to them they moved too far out of reach. Scorpius collapsed in a heap on the ground weeping as he saw his father disappear in front of him.

Scorpius was found hours later by his mother, "What happened dear? Why are you crying?"

"He's gone mum, he's gone."

* * *

A bit of a quick ending if i say so myself

I got the idea from Grey's Anatomy

If you don't like it don't review it


End file.
